Como se vê a vida
by Tia Rhot
Summary: Ace iria conhecer alguém que o faria enxergar a vida com outros olhos...


Ace não tinha certeza de como levaria a vida, mas não se arrependia de sua decisão: tinha se mudado para o interior, onde seu avô (não de sangue) viveu, para ter um sossego maior. Na verdade, para dar um tempo a si: sua vida amorosa estava uma merda com seus inúmeros problemas com seu namora... EX-namorado Marco e, para melhorar, seu pai tinha conseguido mais problemas com a polícia e sua segurança estava comprometida.

"Não é bom ficar pensando nisso."

Suspirou batendo a mala do carro. Andou até casa relativamente simples, mas bem conservada e deixou as malas em frente a porta. Com um suspiro abriu e percebeu que teria trabalho com poeira, mas não com reforma.

"Ao menos isso."

Já estava planejando a se mudar há um tempo, e como acabou ficando de herança, pensou que fosse a melhor hora, já que teria que ir para lá de qualquer forma.

Deixou as malas no quarto e foi ver se por lá tinha alguma pousada ou coisa do tipo, porque estava moído e queria ter uma boa noite de sono antes de cuidar da casa. Resolveu ir andando para ir se familiarizando melhor com o local, mesmo que já tenha passado algumas vezes por lá.

Achou engraçado ter um orelhão, nem ao menos lembrava que isso existia. Mas estranhou, perto dele tinha um quadrado cheio de pedrinhas. Já ouviu falar nisso, era um relevo proposital, mas não se lembrava o porquê. Reparou mais ainda, tudo qualquer era canto tinha um desses, principalmente em comércios. Algumas casas tinham, outras não, mas todos os comércios por ali tinham, até a banca de jornal.

Sobre o comércio, ele era bem satisfatório, mesmo sendo claramente interior. As necessidades básicas com que estava acostumado pareciam que seriam atendidas, inclusive em relação a sinal de telefone e internet. Amém.

Seguindo o fluxo da estrada principal — porque todo o comércio de concentrou ali — achou um casebre onde poderia passar a noite.

Cumprimentou a mulher de cabelos arroxeados e ficou surpreso com o preço da estadia bem mais barato que o esperado. Bem, pelo menos uma notícia boa. Ajeitou a pequena mochila com as poucas coisas que tinha trazido no ombro e foi logo para o quarto reservado. Ali não pareciam ter muitos, dez no máximo, mas tinha uma aparência bem aconchegante.

"Bem, boa noite."

Entrou e se jogou na cama sem muitos cuidados, logo pegando uma bolinha que o acompanhava para lá e pra cá, suspirando e se perdendo em pensamentos.

A verdade é que Ace não via muita graça na vida. Tudo estava andando, pelo menos para si, do monótono ao problemas irreversíveis. Não conseguia mais se divertir e nem ao menos sentir vontade de fazer as coisas. Ficar na cama afastado de tudo e de todos, ouvindo ou não sua playlist preferida... Essa era a vontade de Ace.

Confessava que já pensou em se matar, porque era como se sua mente clamasse por uma mudança que seu corpo não conseguia acompanhar e que se fosse para viver aquela vida parada era melhor nem viver. Mas alguma coisa mudou dentro de si quando chegou a notícia que seu avô (maluco, irresponsável, mas um bom avô, ele acha) havia morrido. Não sabia o que, mas definitivamente algo havia mudado. Então se fosse para ele morrer, ao menos não seria ele o responsável...

"Eu definitivamente tenho coisas melhores a se pensar."

Murmurou baixo jogando a bolinha em um canto (boa sorte para achar depois) e virando de barriga para baixo para poder dormir.

Começou a pensar num emprego. Tem diploma de advocacia, mas se estava com problemas para se estruturar onde morava, não achava que tinha chances por ali, então seria um emprego totalmente fora da sua área.

"Mercadinho, talvez?"

A demanda aqui era menor que da cidade grande e por enquanto Ace não se importava em ter que trabalhar fim de semana ou feriado, já que não conhecia ninguém para querer de fato comemorar e imaginava que seus dias de folga seriam todos dormindo até ser obrigado a acordar.

"Hn... É, mais ou menos isso."

Fechou os olhos carregando o desânimo de sempre tentando não pensar nas coisas de antes, seus problemas ou até mesmo no seu avô. Mas como não deu certo...

"Ok. Amanhã eu levo flores para aquele Kuso jiji".

Acordou, foi pagar a recepcionista e logo meteu o pé. Não queria dar muita trela, mas levando em conta que ele é um estrangeiro naquele fim de mundo onde todos conhecem a todos, sabia que chamaria atenção, mesmo que fosse coisa indesejada. Logo saiu procurar um lugar para repor as energias (comer) e achou uma lanchonete que parecia que servia de tudo conforme o horário. Naquele caso, o café da manhã.

"Bom dia, senhor."

Uma ruiva apareceu com um sorriso doce, aparentemente a garçonete do local.

"Bom dia."

Ace se sentou na mesa e logo a mulher trouxe o cardápio.

"Quando precisar, é só me chamar."

Ainda sorrindo, ela entregou e foi atender a outro cliente que Ace não se deu o trabalho de ver quem era.

Depois de um pequeno tempo optou por panquecas com mel e um café forte que não demorou a ser entregue.

"Espero que goste."

Ace começou a comer e percebeu que o gosto era melhor que os pré prontos que vivia comendo por não ter tempo, mas ainda sim parecia sem gosto, meio... sem graça. Como quase tudo na sua vida.

Terminou de comer e levou a comanda até o balcão onde um cara mal-humorado de cabelos verdes (?) o esperava.

"Sete e cinquenta, senhor."

A voz não parecia tão dura quanto imaginou, mas sabia que ele estava se controlando para não espantar os clientes. Bem, não que isso colocasse medo em Ace.

"Aqui."

Entregou o dinheiro trocado para a alegria do estabelecimento e rumou para sua nova casa. Não demorou muito para chegar, abriu a porta e já jogou a bolsa. Suspirou novamente, só pensando na quantidade de trabalho que iria ter para limpar aquilo tudo. Pegou a vassoura e começou pelo andar de cima onde tinha o quarto. Pelo menos iria garantir que pudesse dormir ali.

Ao chegar a tarde, mais ou menos uma hora, o estômago de Ace roncou horrores. Tinha conseguido limpar todo o segundo andar, inclusive o banheiro. Então tomou um banho revigorante e vestiu as roupas mais leves que trouxe. Iria andar um pouco.

Foi procurar uma floricultura que sabia que tinha por lá (por algum motivo Garp enchia as paciências com ela) e se surpreendeu quando a achou. Ela era quase uma das maiores construções de lá, se não fosse a maior. Aparentemente as flores era cultivadas ali mesmo.

Entrou no lugar que parecia extremamente confortável e o cheiro adocicado (nem um pouco irritante) o invadiu trazendo uma calma quase inexplicável.

"Bom dia, senhor. O que deseja?"

Uma mulher sorridente - Ace achou que isso era característica daqui já - de cabelos azuis o cumprimentou de trás do balcão. Teve que andar um pouco para alcançá-la.

"Uh... Bem... Eu não sei. É para o meu avô que faleceu há pouco tempo."

Explicou a situação porque Garp fazia questão de dizer como cada flor tinha uma mensagem. E como ele era ligado nisso, Ace achou que seria um desrespeito escolher qualquer uma.

"Hn... Eu trabalho aqui há um tempo, mas não sei quase nada." Riu sem graça. "Mas sei quem pode te ajudar. LUFFY!" Gritou.

E assim um jovem aparentemente um pouco mais novo que si apareceu por dentre as flores. Ele tinha um protetor escuro no olho, um chapéu específico de florista, e estranhamente um outro chapéu nas costa, mas de palha. Também vestia o uniforme que a essa altura já estava sujo de terra e tinha uma tesoura grande nas mãos, que logo foi deixada de lado.

"Hn? Você é novo por aqui, não é?"

O menino perguntou e Ace gostou da voz. E também do cabelo preto que foi liberto do chapéu deixado no balcão. Luffy era mais baixinho que Ace e tinha traços delicados, sendo claramente o tipo do maior.

Engoliu a seco.

"Sim, sou... Meu nome é Ace."

Luffy sorriu.

"Ah, sim. O outro neto do Ji-chan. Ele falou que você iria se mudar. Sou Monkey D. Luffy!"

Estendeu a mão para o sardento que logo aceitou, achando engraçado a textura da grossa luva.

"Você vai levar flores para ele, certo? Deixa que eu te ajudo."

Seguiu para dentro onde as flores estavam sendo cultivadas e Ace não sabia se deveria se mexer. Luffy, sem se virar, perguntou. "Você não vem?" E ouvindo os passos incertos de Ace, sorriu e voltou a o guiar.

Caminharam até achar uma flor pequena e roxa, com o miolo bem branquinho de aparência delicada. Luffy tirou a luva da mão direita e tocou na flor. Mexeu a cabeça em concordância e sorriu.

"Essa pequena se chama Pervinca, que quer dizer, saudades. Vovô gostava de levar para a mamãe."

Separou um ramo delicadamente e colocou num dos potinhos que tinham por ali perto. Na verdade, tinham bastante espalhados por ali, igual as tesouras, a cada canto tinha um pontinho transparente fixo com outra tesoura. Achava que uma era o suficiente, mas bem, não era da conta de Ace.

Depois seguiram para outra flor também roxa, parecia um emaranhado de pétalas caóticas e perfeitamente colocadas.

Retirou novamente a luva, tocando com suavidade as pétalas, como se confirmasse o que pensava.

"Essa é uma encontrada mais no Brasil, seu nome é Saudade. Bem, você já deve ter entendido o significado."

Explicou pegando o ramo e colocando noutro pote, colocando com suavidade e arrumando. Depois seguiu para o balcão e acabou chutando uma pedra no meio do caminho e sorriu sem graça.

"Bem, deu trinta e dois, Ace."

Ele pagou observando os movimentos precisos do menino e acabou corando um pouco. A menina riu e Luffy pareceu confuso.

"Até mais!"

Se despediu as pressas e sorriu. Talvez o dia não estivesse tão ruim assim.

Foi até o cemitério onde estava quase toda a família Monkey D., desde os anteriores a Garp, até o mesmo Dragon. Não falou nada em frente ao túmulo, não tinha voz e não sabia o que dizer, porém quando entregou o arranjo de flores tão bem produzido por Luffy, sabia que era o suficiente.

"Então é isso, Kuso Jiji." Pensou.

Voltou para sua casa com as forças renovadas. Quando chegou terminou a de limpar a sala e só faltava a cozinha. Tomou outro banho, já decidindo onde as roupas sujas ficariam, e colocou seu pijama. Ao ver seu vizinho, ficou surpreso. Era Luffy sendo acompanhado por aquele caixa onde comeu mais cedo. Era fácil de reconhecer pela cabeleira verde. Mesmo exausto, ainda podia se ver um sorriso no pequeno que contagiou o acompanhante. Se despediram e Luffy entrou.

É. Talvez não tenha sido uma mudança tão chata assim.

Passaram-se os dias e não teve mais contato com Luffy, mas isso não significa que não tenha pensado nele. Parecia ser do tipo divertido e travesso, lembrando Ace seus tempos mais jovens e suas artimanhas com Sabo.

Mas pensar no loiro ainda causava dor em si, mesmo que tenha passado tanto tempo, então Ace voltou a se concentrar em sua frente.

Tinha escutado que o hospital – muito bom, aliás – dali estava precisando de um recepcionista, pois a antiga conseguiu uma bolsa na faculdade que queria e se mudou da cidade. Era um trabalho que lidava com papéis, algo que já era familiar para Ace. Ótimo.

"Seu currículo, por favor."

Uma mulher de olhos azuis, beirando ao mistério e sorriso confiante o atendeu. Ele agradeceu e quando foi se sentar para aguardar, viu aquele que não saia de seus pensamentos.

"Oi, Luffy."

Ace teve que suprimir uma risada: na verdade reconheceu o menor de primeira por causa do chapéu de palha. Ele estava vestido numa mistura de palhaço e... Pirata. A cara estava branca de pó de arroz, o nariz vermelho característico acompanhava a peruca arredondada da mesma cor. Mas também tinha uma caveira pintada na bochecha esquerda e um chapéu estilo pirata entrouxando tudo por cima da cabeça. O macacão era estilo palhaço, mas as cores eram do cinza ao marrom e preto. Por fim, os sapatos eram bem maiores que o normal, o que se esperar da fantasia, mas eram pretos.

As duas coisas que fazem menos sentido ali, eram o óculos escuro e o chapéu de palha pendurado nas costas.

"Oe, Robin... e você... Ace?"

Cumprimentou a mulher e pareceu com um pouco de dificuldades de reconhecer o maior.

"Sim, como vai, Luffy?"

Ao reconhecer a voz e perceber que acertou, Luffy de mais um de seus sorrisos característicos.

"Estou fazendo essas crianças sorrirem. O hospital daqui é muito famoso, mas como aqui não é tão moderno como a maioria das pessoas tem gostado, muitos pais largam os filhos aqui e só voltam quando extremamente necessário."

Ace abriu e fechou um instante a boca. Já tinha visto muita gente ruim, principalmente nos seus estágios como advogado, mas aquilo... Eram somente crianças, e ainda mais, doentes! Como eles eram capazes disso?

"Com licença, Portgas-San. Mas eu preciso ajudar ele a voltar o normal." A mulher, que ele descobriu que se chamava Robin, brincou. "Daqui a pouco eu vejo eu currículo."

Avisou e já foi se retirando, encaminhando Luffy com a mão no ombro dele para o que deduziu ser um banheiro. Quando voltaram, Luffy já parecia estar mais parecido com o que se lembrava – pelo menos a cor de pele, brincou mentalmente. Vestia uma camisa vermelha de abotoar e bermuda jeans, sem se separar, claro, de seu chapéu de palha e óculos escuros.

"Desculpa a demora, eu já vou te atender, Portgas-san." Robin sorri mais abertamente perto de Luffy, percebeu Ace, mas deixou essa informação somente na sua cabeça.

"Sem problemas."

Sentou-se novamente a vendo entrar numa salinha, onde o provável dono do hospital estava. Era um dia calmo, e como não haviam muitas pessoas querendo essa vaga, já que todas estavam bem estruturadas por ali, então não demoraria muito para fazerem a avaliação. Pelo menos isso foi o informado a ele mais cedo.

"Shishishi. Vai trabalhar aqui, Ace?"

Diferente do que o mais velho esperava, Luffy se sentou ao seu lado, sem vontade de ir embora.

"Se depender de mim, sim."

Respondeu com um sorriso tímido. Aquele garoto realmente era do seu tipo, e se sentia atraído por ele, mas não ia falar algo do tipo na segunda vez que se encontraram... né?

"Ah, não se preocupe. O Sengoku é um cara legal e vai te deixar trabalhar aqui."

Disse com uma certeza que fez Ace acreditar nele. Mas Luffy tinha motivos a falar aqui: Garp e Sengoku eram melhores amigos e a partir disso, o mais velho iria querer ajudar Ace em sua nova vida.

"Se você diz..."

Luffy riu mais uma vez e o sua gargalhada aumentou ao escutar o estômago alheio roncando de fome.

"Bem, está decidido. Depois daqui você vem comer na minha casa!"

Ace piscou confuso.

"O que?"

"Sem problemas, não é? Nós somos vizinhos!"

"Como você sabe disso?"

Sabia que Luffy não o viu daquela vez que descobriu essa informação e depois disso ele não se viram mais. Então...

"Como aquela casa ficou parada por um tempo, já que o vovô passou os últimos meses no hospital, era bem silencioso. Com a volta dos barulhos cotidianos de uma casa normal e você ser neto dele também, fica fácil descobrir."

Luffy explicou e Ace sorriu. Estava sendo um bobo.

"Tá, mas..."

Antes que pudesse dar uma justificativa para não ir a casa de quem estava mexendo consigo cada vez mais, a mulher saiu da sala ainda sorrindo.

"Portgas-san? Esteja aqui amanhã para finalizar os detalhes finais burocráticos e pra eu te ensinar tudo que precisar... Começa na segunda."

Um alívio se instalou em Ace, aquilo era um bom começo para sua nova vida. Só não contava com a empolgação do garoto ao lado que parecia que ia explodir de alegria, mesmo que nem fosse ele que conseguiu o emprego.

"Vem que eu vou fazer uma carne bem gostosa para comemorar! Até mais, Robin!"

Puxou o sardento e correu para fora do hospital, mesmo que tenha freado meio bruscamente para não bater na porta.

"Até, Luffy! E cuidado, você tende a se machucar mais quando está empolgado."

Ace não conseguiu acalmar o menor até chegar a casa deste, onde os primeiros sinais foram detectados.

Primeiro, mesmo estando de dia, Luffy tateou um pouco a porta antes de abrir. Depois quando entrou, pôde perceber que o piso diferenciado que viu na rua também estava presente dentro da casa. Além de algumas coisas terem legenda em braile.

Engoliu a seco enquanto via Luffy colocando as chaves no lugar específico dela e tirando os sapatos. Mas parou sem se virar.

"Você não vem?"

O maior foi tirando os sapatos sem saber como reagir direito. Não estava conseguindo processar a informação, mesmo que de certo modo, ela estivesse na cara dele o tempo inteiro, até pelo modo como Robin conduziu ele mais cedo.

"Luffy... Você..."

Precisava perguntar, porque de certo modo, estava confuso. Luffy ao mesmo tempo que parecia, não parecia.

"É cego? Estava me perguntando quando você iria questionar..."

Arregalou os olhos quando pela primeira vez o viu sem algo escuro no rosto. As pupilas eram cinzas, indicando a falta de visão, e também tinha uma cicatriz bem charmosa embaixo do olho esquerdo.

"Isso muda alguma coisa?"

Pela primeira vez, Luffy parecia sério e Ace não gostou. Era como se isso não combinasse com explosão de energia e bom humor ambulante que Luffy é.

"Nã-ão..."

Gaguejou porque na verdade, não sabia a resposta. Luffy por sua vez pareceu entender, de os ombros e sorriu, indo direto para a cozinha sem falar mais nada.

Ace tinha ficado curioso em como um cego conseguia se manter sozinho numa casa, inclusive, na situação de agora: cozinhando. Mas como ainda não sabia lidar com as informações, ficou na dele sentado.

Luffy de longe foi a pessoa mais alegre que conheceu toda sua vida! Espontâneo, divertido, absolutamente feliz mesmo... Naquela situação. Ace, em comparação a Luffy, tinha tudo que ele poderia desejar, e era infeliz daquela forma. Se sentia um ingrato, pois mesmo que reconhecesse seus problemas, tomou noção de cada pequena bênção que lhe era dada todos os dias.

E assim, ficou ainda mais fascinado em Luffy. Queria conhecer mais ainda aquela alegria de viver. A felicidade nata por tudo que tem, esquecendo-se um pouco do que ainda precisa.

No meio desses pensamentos chegou Luffy com um almoço cheio de carne e com mais comida que o convencional. Achou melhor ficar quieto, porque sabia que Luffy sabia o que fazia. Se libertou no meio da conversa, se permitiu sorrir e rir mais, se permitiu apreciar o sabor. Se permitiu que não visse mais o tempo passar, livrar-se da sensação de arrastamento dos segundos. Se permitiu voltar a viver de verdade, mesmo que um pouco.

Passaram o jantar com Luffy falando que não nasceu cego, mas que houve um acidente. E que depois disso, toda a cidade se mobilizou para deixar tudo o mais acessível para ele. Era eternamente grato por todos ali. Também falou de como se recusou a ficar dependente de todos, e treinou para poder fazer as coisas por conta própria. Mesmo assim, ele ainda teve o avô consigo durante um bom tempo e só agora que estava completamente sozinho. Mas estava se saindo bem.

"Ace."

Luffy chamou depois de ter assustado o maior em ter comido tudo aquilo e mais uma sobremesa. Agora descansava no sofá enquanto o mais velho analisava a grande coleção de CDs de Luffy, e, consequentemente, seu gosto musical.

"Hn?"

Perguntou se virando para o menor, apreciando a beleza realçada com o rubor nas bochechas.

"Eu... Posso te ver?"

Ele parecia mesmo envergonhado, tinha abaixado o rosto e a voz estava mais baixa.

"Mas é claro! Eu só... O que eu tenho que fazer?"

"Só senta aqui no sofá."

Ace se sentou e Luffy se aproximou com as mãos tímidas. Passou por entre os fios macios, descendo pelo rosto, passando levemente o polegar pelos olhos... nariz... boca... maxilar... pescoço. Ace não sabia como reagir, ou na verdade, seu corpo queria reagir de forma... inapropriada.

Luffy, depois de sua exploração, riu.

"É como eu pensei, Ace."

"O que?"

"Você é lindo."

E, pegando o embalo de que já estava com as mãos no rosto de Ace, se aproximou para beijá-lo. Lento, tranquilo e agradável... Sem pressa, apenas para cada um conhecer mais o outro. Assim foi o primeiro beijo de muitos trocados entre os dois.


End file.
